


Feeling Dizzy, Feeling Bold

by nikerek



Series: This Is Love: Cullen x Wren [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikerek/pseuds/nikerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some hurried fluff based on the headcanon that my Inquisitor enjoys getting drunk with Iron bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Dizzy, Feeling Bold

Cullen rubbed his tired eyes as he left the war room. He'd made a habit of mapping out numerous situations late at night. It helped keep him from the lyrium. 

 

“Commander!” Iron Bull echoed through the great hall. He approached Cullen with someone over his shoulder, holding onto their legs against his chest.

 

“Bull?”

 

“You know this perfect ass?” He slapped the Inquisitor's bum and she squealed lightly.

 

Wren murmured, “H-hi, Cull*hiccup*en.” She waved to the floor.

 

“Is she okay?”

 

Bull laughed. “Oh yeah, just a little too drunk. Trying to get her to her room. More than sure she wouldn't have been able to walk out of the tavern on her own.”

 

Wren murmured something incoherent. “Dragon piss!”

 

Bull laughed and continued toward’s The Inquisitor's quarters. 

 

Cullen followed. “Dragon piss?”

 

“Oh, that. I gave her an alcoholic beverage that she's sure is dragon piss. She's notmwrong, but how does someone even guess that correctly!” Bull laughed.

 

Wren’s arms swung and her head began to bob as Bull ascended the stairs. She lifted her head and looked at Cullen. “Lion man!” She lifted her hands, “Grrrr.” Wren reached for the fur on his mantle, her fingers swiping the hard bear pelt.

 

Cullen laughed softly.

 

“Oh yeah, she's terribly adorable as a drunk. She had the entire inn eating out of her hand tonight.” Cullen slipped passed Bull and opened her bedroom door for him. Bull slid Wren to her feet gently and let her fall against Cullen. “Since you're here, if you don't mind, I'm off to tie a hog. Good luck.”

 

Cullen held Wren up, her palms against his chest. She giggled a bit as she tried to find her footing. “Let's get you into bed.”

 

“If you say so, Commander Cutie.” She slurred and loosened her scarf, dropping it to the floor. 

 

Cullen’s cheeks were red as he sat her on the bed. “I've noticed you've been drinking more frequently lately.”

 

Her inebriated glow disappeared. “I only drink when it hurts,” she slurred.

 

Cullen knelt in front of her and began untying her boots. “When what hurts?”

 

Wren closed her fingers around the sparking anchor and looked at the floor.

 

He placed his hand over hers. “There's a lot of people here that care about you. You don't have to suffer alone.” 

 

She nodded and began to unbutton her vest.  

 

Cullen pulled off her boots. “Get some rest.”

 

She grabbed his wrist before he could stand. “Stay?”

 

He hesitated. “You're very...”

 

Wren kissed him. Her lips soft and warm. Her knees resting on his hips. Cullen palmed her neck against his best judgment, kissing her deeply. 

 

The adrenaline swam through her veins. Her thoughts a little more clear, she pulled away. “I'm s-sorry.”

 

“No, no, I'm so sorry. I should go.” Embarrassed, he tried to stand. She put her hands on his shoulders and held him down.

 

“Cullen, wait.” She took a deep breath. “I want you.” She bit her lip, her cheeks a new shade of red. “It’s not the alcohol. But I would like to be sober for this.”

 

He was speechless. He'd kissed her several times, but never expected her to want more from him when almost every man across Thedas was declaring fealty to her. 

 

“Is that okay?”

 

“Oh, Wren, that is more than okay. We don't have to rush this.” He kissed her forehead.

 

“You really should get rest, though. Josephine has you scheduled to leave for Val Royeaux tomorrow.”

 

She groaned. “I forgot.” Wren laid back and stared at the ceiling, “Any chance she'd let me push it back?” 

 

“Considering it's to meet with a diplomat that's helping to fund our cause? Unlikely.” 

 

Wren burrowed beneath the covers and spoke from under them. Have a healer bring my breakfast, this isn't going to be a pretty morning.”

 

Cullen laughed as he left the room. “Goodnight, Wren.”


End file.
